slave_to_my_sisterfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia
Alicia is a character in Slave to My Sister - Part 4 where she serves as a supporting co-tortmentress to Tiny Tim along with her best friend Mindy. In the story Slave to My Sister - Part 4 Alicia appears in Part 4 of the unconcluded Slave to My Sister series at Timmy’s unnamed college where they are both students. She is described as a stunning blonde, blue-eyed woman with a slim figure and heart-throbbing smile. She is an elegant person, and is implied to be from an aristocratic, high-class birth and has been best friends with Mindy sense childhood. She first appears with the other female students whom are invited by Rebecca to sexually and physically abuse Timmy by sitting their buttocks on his face, fart into his mouth, and force him to perform oral sex on him until they achieve orgasm. Before Rebecca and her new boyfriend Rick go out to dinner, Rebecca arranges for Alicia and Mindy to abuse Timmy while Rebecca and Rick are out. Alicia is the first to sit on his face, and her butt is described as being “firm, hard... that was difficult to stick my tongue up”. Alicia’s best friend, Mindy squeezes Timmy’s testicles, triggering Timmy to scream in pain and Alicia to eventually explode in orgasm from the vibration of his screams. Alicia and Mindy then switch roles until Rebecca and Rick return to the dormroom. After she returns, Rebecca announces that Rick, Alicia, and Mindy are granted privileges to be Timmy’s Boss whenever Rebecca is absent, and unlike Rick, Alicia and Mindy are ecstatic. Alicia then takes Timmy back to her and Mindy’s dormroom to abuse him for the rest of the day so Rebecca and Rick can have sex in his dorm without Timmy around. In their dorm rooms, Alicia’s side of the room is described as being extremely clean in compared to Mindy’s floor being littered with her trash. Even though Alicia’s room is already clean, she still tidies up her side of the room while it’s Mindy’s turn to have Timmy’s turn. When it’s Alicia’s turn she forces Timmy, whom she refers to as “Toad” to wash himself in the dormroom shower using her anti-bacterial soap. When he returns she begins blowing a cigarette and using Timmy’s as her ashtray to avoid cleaning out her own, when she finishes flicking her ashes into his mouth she flicks the butt into his mouth and giggles along with Mindy when he gags on it in searing, hot pain. After this, she forces him to eat her out until she climaxes nearly as much times as Mindy did earlier when it was her turn. When she’s done, she then watches Timmy clean up Mindy’s cigarette butts off the floor on Mindy’s side of the room with his mouth. And while Rick leaves Timmy alone without Rebecca in the picture, Alicia and Mindy kept in contact with Rebecca regularly and both took extreme delight in tormenting him and it’s mentioned they consistently try to top one another in how far they push him into degradation. For the rest of the semester her rule over Timmy continued. On one occasion she had a cold and causally blew her nose into a tissue and stuck it in Timmy’s mouth for him to chew and swallow. It’s mentioned she did it with her pinky finger up. She also used him as an ashtray from her smoke she had after having sex with her boyfriend. This same routine continued until winter vacation, and because the series was discontinued it’s unknown what happens to Alicia after this point. Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Timmy's Tormenter